


Patinação

by fadaravena



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Sports
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Cada coreografia, cada escolha de trilha sonora, era uma parte da patinação no gelo. Porém, mais do que tudo, estava lá uma pessoa, pondo um pouco de si, e transformando o esporte em expressão.





	Patinação

**Yuri Katsuki**

Ele deslizava sobre o gelo com graça, parecia um corvo voando no céu, suas asas batiam e seu corpo se tornava uma cortina negra esvoaçando ao sabor do vento dentro de uma mansão antiga, seus braços esticavam como se fossem alcançar algo, e depois se retraíam escondendo com pudor um segredo. Ele redopiava em seu eixo e abria pétalas de uma rosa negra, depois as fechava e voltava a deslizar sobre o gelo. Acompanhava a música como se ele próprio fosse as notas musicais num pedaço fino de papel, girava no ar, ganhava um salto triplo e encerravam com aplausos.

**Yuri Plisetsky**

Seus braços se moviam como as asas de uma pomba branca, misturava-se ao gelo cândido com passos leves, rodopiava e rodopiava, num círculo puro, unia as mãos no alto numa prece, era como um tigre albino entre arbustos cobertos de neve, à espreita de uma oportunidade, e um salto triplo alçava-lhe próximo aos anjos, descia dos céus como alva pluma, era coroado príncipe das neves em seu castelo de gelo, movia-se com elegância ferina e deslizava com destreza. Ao longe era vislumbrado por olhares atentos e respirações suspensas, e, por fim, recebia uma chuva de rosas pálidas aos seus pés.

**Viktor Nikiforov**

Olhava a apresentação à sua frente como sob encanto. Era uma homenagem a todo o seu trabalho árduo. Era ele lá em todo o seu auge, conquistava uma multidão, clamavam pelo seu nome. Ele era como a terra girando em sua própria órbita num eterno solstício de inverno. Seus saltos alcançavam o topo, ele também. Seus pés deslizavam envoltos pelos patins, dançava de acordo com uma música específica e seu coração saltava em uníssono. Afastava os braços como se entregasse um convite à plateia, veriam o melhor espetáculo de suas vidas, e sentiriam toda alma que colocou em seu atleta.

**Jean-Jacques Leroy**

Dava um giro e olhava a plateia a minha volta, olhares maravilhados, rostos ansiosos e a folha de bordo vibrante no centro. À velocidade em que deslizava fazia minha visão correr pelo vermelho e branco, dava um rodopio com os braços abertos e recebia todos eles. Eu estava no topo e era coroado pelo meu povo, eu era rei do gelo e da neve de outono. Pegava impulso e dava o meu mais alto salto triplo. Mais um rodopio e abria caminho entre as estações, agora os galhos secos se fundiam com a neve carmim, acima de mim os holofotes.

**Otabek Altin**

Um cenho franzido em concentração enquanto um hino tocava ao fundo; mais do que deslizar, ele marchava no gelo, seus passos refletiam um passado oculto. Sua dança ia ganhando cor, ele se transformava na águia azul sob o sol amarelo, ao seu lado as estrelas de sua nação cintilavam. Ele era a água do mar contra um rochedo, buscava uma companhia, achara-a em Barcelona entre o oceano vasto e o gelo em seus patins. Já não era mais um conquistador solitário. Era um salto triplo. Uma pirueta. Um giro em torno de si. Um clamor. Um braço estendido. Um amigo.


End file.
